Difficult Situations
by Leelee225
Summary: This is a story that should not be missed! The mysteries have to be tackled head on, but will her friends support Nanami after she changes from Land God to something other then human...There is a surprise around every corner and Nanami is turning to every single one of those corners! Read to find out what happens to Nanami and her friends!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fan fiction but I did end up deleting my first one. I've tried to improve my writing so if you have any tips or even ideas for stories, please give me a heads up. And if you do like this story please review and even favourite it. Leelee out!**

**(Disclaimer) I do NOT own Kamisama Hajimemashita or their characters. Though I do own the two new pop stars, so please do NOT USE them in your own stories.**

Chapter 1 – The kiss

The sun was setting over the mountains of the shrine. Tomoe and Mizuki are sitting outside with a bottle of saké, and I was… being miserable.

_Why did he do that?_ I can't get my mind off of it. And Tomoe has been nagging me about it all day yesterday and today.

_**Flash Back**_

"Nanami" Kurama and I stood on the roof awkwardly, his misty red hair waving in the wind endlessly. "I've wanted to do this ever since I laid eyes on you".

The next thing I knew Kurama had pressed his lips to mine! After a minute of the torture Kurama had pulled back and I stuttered backwards lost for words, then Tomoe appeared and… it got out of hand.

_**End of Flash Back**_

I just sat there on my bed trying to shake the horrible memory away. To make matters worse there's two new pop stars coming to my school and if that wasn't hard enough to handle they are in _my _class.

"Why is _my _life so damn difficult" I toss my pillow towards the door with force, it made a loud whack on… "Tomoe!" I had just thrown my pillow at Tomoe's face! I felt a blush escape as I stood up with an astonished expression. I turned it into a frown as I saw his expression didn't change and remembered what he had said to me this morning. _He deserved it. _I thought while he stood in utter silence with a violent stare.

"Dinner is ready" He turned to go before shooting another fierce stare of hatred and disgust. "Hurry up. Nanami" He was so strong, gentle but hadn't forgiven me for the kiss.

My face slowly turned into an understanding manner. _It was my fault for not being on guard. And it's that stupid Kurama's fault for kissing me in the first place!_

I dragged myself towards the kitchen, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. Mizuki usually looked happy and usually had a huge smile when he saw Nanami walk in, but ever since the kiss he acted sad. Or was it disappointment? Or maybe even jealousy. Luckily Onikiri and Koutetsu didn't seem to understand what was going on. (Onikiri and Koutetsu are Demon Children that serve the shrine and the Land God).

"Nanami, eat your dinner" Tomoe shoved the bowl of mushrooms towards me, keeping his unique purple eyes on _his_ own food.

"I'm not hungry." I pushed the bowl aside and walked slowly back to my room. "I can still feel the tension between us." I said bleakly.

As soon as I got to my bed I started to imagine the kiss once again. "Your brown hair is as fine as silk, eyes as gentle as a feather, and your lips as vibrant as the red peddles on a rose." That was how Kurama had described me.

_**Next day **_

It was Friday and I'm terrified to go back to school. _Maybe Kurama won't come to school? _I thought with hope. _Then again the new Pop Stars will be there. _I groaned at the thought of having more stuck up super stars in our class. I covered my eyes hoping this would just fly away, like a butterfly in the wind.

"Nanami" Mizuki poked his head through the door with a wide smile "You're late for school" His pail body stooped inside the room and he closed the door. I looked up at his luscious white hair then at his emerald eyes in suspicion. He glanced at me with wide eyes, which made me even more nervous. "Are you feeling ok?" he said worryingly.

I smiled back at him, glad to see he was back to his usual chirpy self. I_ can always tell if he's ok when he worries._ "Mizuki, I'm fine" Though I was still worried about school and having to go with Tomoe. I sighed at the image of him ignoring me and giving me a hard face.

"If you'd like me to go with you to school today instead of that stuck-up Tomoe I'd be happy to." He said his eyes fixed on mine. Mizuki had tried to make me let him go to school for a while now. _Well he would be a happier sight then Tomoe glaring at me with hatred. _I started to actually consider letting him come with me, but I kept thinking about how Tomoe would react to this change. _If I let them both come with me, it would probably avoid a lot of drama. _

"Mizuki"

"Yes, Nanami"

I paused for a second, seeing if I was making the right decision. _Of course I am. _

"Nanami" he asks curiously.

"Will you and Tomoe come with me to school today?" He seemed over joyed to have finally been allowed to come with me somewhere. He even started to make me want to smile along with him. "I have to get ready. I'll meet you outside" I gave him a reassuring smile before he happily walked out of my room. _This will be one interesting day, indeed. _

**Really hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it's too short (I did make this at 7:00 AM and for me that it way early!) As I said please review and follow me to read some more of my stories!**

**And I will try to make sure I keep Nanami in character and keep the Nanami and Tomoe couple fans happy, but I can't promise you that it will end with those two together! And yes I will ALWAYS try to write some author comments if some people actually bother to read them.**

**Also if you have a tip for me how to not get so distracted so easily so I can focus on this for once, PLEASE HELP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer) I do NOT own Kamisama Hajimemashita or their characters. Though I do own the two new pop stars, so do NOT USE them in your own stories.**

I walked outside to see Tomoe staring at poor Mizuki in anger, but he just stood there with a huge smile on his face. Tomoe's tail popped out in frustration as Mizuki teased him, neither of them seemed to ever stop fighting, but it made things interesting around the shrine.

"Nanami-chun" Mizuki waved to me in a relaxed expression.

Tomoe kept his focus on the stone path in silence, as I cheerfully walked towards them. _He seems upset about something… _I decided to push this thought away as we started to walk. After a mere 5 minutes I saw a new poster I hadn't seen around before.

The poster decorated in night-time scenery had stars swirling around the Pop Stars and above them it said 'The enchanting Richard and the gorgeous Isabella!' The girl who I presume is Isabella had blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes and pale skin, the who is Richard had luscious black hair that covered one of his eyes and a golden coloured eye that seemed to glitter towards me, he also had unusually pale skin.

"What's wrong Nanami-chun" Mizuki looked at me oddly and noticed where my focus settled on. "Do you like those people" He pacifically pointed to the boy and smiled as a blush escaped my control.

"Those kids are transferring to our class." I said warily. _Wonder what they will be like._ Tomoe gave a slim shrug and we started to walk once again.

_**School Entrance**_

I ran towards the silver school gates in a rush. Fascinated by the many students and even teachers surrounding an object I rush over. There is a pure white limo parked across the school parking lot and two familiar faces started dismounting from inside. It was without a doubt the pop stars she had seen on the poster. _Though I thought they would be… I'm not completely sure but I think the word is uptight. _From what I can see they look as if they hated the amounts of frantic students screaming their names and shoving autographs towards them. _Bored. _I thought before walking inside the school building.

There was fuss around the classroom as appeared the two new idols of the school had not arrived to their first class. My head was heavily rested on my hand; it was frustrating to have Kurama, Tomoe, Mizuki, and two NEW pop stars in the same class.

"Class settle. There are three new students, two whom I guess you've heard about." The teacher said as if it took all his energy to speak these words.

Mizuki walked in with a cheerful smile, and stood beside the teacher. "Hello, I'm Mizuki." He said as he took a seat at the very back of the room, which may I point out is right behind Tomoe and his furious glares stabbing my back.

The second students to walk in were Richard and Isabella. I could hear everyone cheering their names and a few girls screaming out 'Richard' while throwing chocolates and flowers. The boys on the over hand were drooling over Isabella, their mouths hanging out and their expression was utter shock of the beauty in front of them. _How predictable. _I thought glumly.

"Hello, I'm Isabella." She flipped her hair and did a small wave to all the boys, before whispering, probably to herself. "I hope this place is exciting enough for my tastes".

The girl glanced towards Richard who looked bored by their situation as he look towards the classroom and gave a pretty boy smile. "Hello. My names Richard it's nice to meet you".

_Despite his dull attitude the boy is damn hot, and I can see why all the girls woo over him. _I took another look at the girl while she sat next to Mizuki and another boy named Isobe. _She's beautiful, I have to admit it. _I thought with a groan. _Though her personality is like all the rest. _

Classes ended quickly and surprisingly very quietly. I got to walk out to the roof in peace without Mizuki, Tomoe, or Kurama noticing or harassing me. _This was a relief, to get away from them ALL. _I sat happily eating a plain piece of bread and drinking a bottle of cold water for half of lunch before I could hear a 'Click' 'click' 'click' coming from behind the entrance to the roof.

"Are you sure _no one_ will see us up here Rich?" A quiet voice called. Before I could make a run for it two people appeared from the door… staring at me with an annoyed expression.

_Oh great. It's them. _I opened my mouth to speak but cut off by Isabella. "Excuse me but could _you_ go away, peasant." She gave me a fake smile, and waved her hand to signal me to leave_. How dare her!_

I opened my mouth to speak yet again only interrupted yet again. "Sorry my sister here has no manners at all. Please forgive her" He gave a weak smile not one to show his confidence in the matter. _Wait one sec, sister? So the two new idols are siblings._

"I am so sorry for interrupting your little... Conversation, Miss Isabella." I said sarcastically. "I hope next time I won't have to put myself through the torture of seeing that pig like face of yours again!" Before she could burst into fury I ran out of that battle ground and ran down stairs. I can hear her cursing, screaming. _I don't think her and I will be hanging out any time soon…_

_**Mikage Shine**_

"Nanami-chun, you haven't said a word since lunch. Are you alright?" Mizuki looked at me pitifully, thinking he had failed his precision as my familiar.

_Well of course I'm not alright! _I screamed to myself. _Have I even acted myself since that horrid day Kurama KISSED ME? No of course I haven't, I feel aggressive and uncontrollable! _I silenced this voice as I opened my mouth to answer. "It's alright. I'm fine." I sat up to leave, having no appetite for dinner or at that fact any meal. "Tell Tomoe I will not be eating dinner tonight" I smiled and left the room.

I entered my room and lied down on my comfortable bed with a simple 'thud'. _There's something odd about those Pop Stars… but what?_ I quickly thought through the 'interesting' event today as the moon raised itself to the tip of the sky. _The boy is as beautiful as the moon. _It was the thought he hadn't acted the way Kurama does, that I guess gave me some interest._ But that girl is just plain horrible. _

"Nanami" Tomoe opened the door slowly eyeing me with a gentle tenderness that I hadn't seen in days. He started to quietly walk towards my bed and stroked my hair. "Are you alright? You haven't eaten dinner with us in a while." His smile was turning evil almost one of an assassin. _A smile of a murderer. _Chills were send down my spine with a following thought _He's no murderer he's just… different._

"I just have had a lot of things on my mind lately" I said glancing away from his mysterious purple eye, one covered by some hair. I turned my gaze back to his and pull the hair to the back in hope to see a nurturing face, but the face I see was far from nurturing. "Who are you" I asked backing away from his grip around my waist, staring at his dark black eye…

"Please don't run from me" His smile was menacing his eyes were full of cruel laughter. "All I want is a new host" I gave out a scream as he grabbed me by the throat and picked me up from the ground below. _Please don't let me die!_

"Tomoe!"

"He'll never be able to save you. NEVER!" His laughter swallowed me into a dark void…

**Dun dun dah! **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And yes I know I am not keeping Nanami in character as well as I should, so sorry 'bout that. **

**Also what do you guys think of the Pop stars Richard and Isabella? I really didn't want to make Isabella too mean but it just seemed to suit her perfecto! And Richard is still a bit of an unknown character personality since I thought I should let you guys wonder about it a bit longer. **

**Well I don't want to give you guys to much of a hint so I'm going to stop rambling on about it. Until the next chapter, goodnight!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer) I do NOT OWN Kamisama Hajimemashita or their characters. **

Chapter 3 – Unwilling Change

"Nanami" Tomoe stood among the fog, his hand-held out, beckoning me towards him. I ran crying for his warmth, him and him alone. I cried into his chest never wanting to let him go, never to once leave his side again.

After a minute Tomoe spoke once again, looking towards me with a disappointed smile. "I must go". His voice was beginning to become distant. _Tomoe please don't leave!_ I reached out my hand trying to catch him but he had already disappeared into the darkness.

"DON'T LEAVE ME"_ Why Tomoe, why? _A tear trickled down my face as I fell to the ground and cried to myself.

"Nanami" _Whose voice is that? _ "You are no longer alone" I could feel his smile as arms wrapped around me and pulled me to his lips. Unable to resist against his touch I sank into the kiss, breathing heavily against his body. "I'll meet you, soon" he called as we pulled away from each other "Now awake".

On the command I opened my eyes to see Mizuki and Tomoe towering over me. Their faces shocked and I could see tears welling up in both of their eyes, scars covered with blood, stained their body. They cried with joy hugging me with all their emotions.

"I'm alright. Stop crying" Tears streamed down my pale face "Please stop crying" _I don't deserve those tears. Don't cry. _I lean towards them and squeezed them tightly with the tears still pouring down. We just stood there for ages; Tomoe loosened his grip as I drifted back off to sleep, willingly.

_**Next Day**_

The suns shone brightly as it lighten my room into a cheerful atmosphere. I sat up realising Tomoe had sat next to me for the past few hours; his face was stern, eyes closed. _He looks so peaceful. _I smiled happily and decided to not disturb his cat nap. _Or should I call it a Cub Nap? _I thought for a second before shaking the idea fiercely out of my mind. _That's not important at the moment! Although I will be looking into it when this things sort out…_ I thought with a huge grin spreading across my face.

'_Soon_' a voice whispered into my ear. I shuttered backwards collapsing towards Tomoe. 'You'll run towards me'_ No! No I won't! Go away! _The crystal tears poured down once again as my eyes widened, my mouth screaming for his voice to go away.

"Go away!" I screeched. _NO! NO! GO AWAY! _

"Nanami" Tomoe's yells distance. "Nanami calm down!"

"No!" I pleaded._ GO AWAY! _"GO AWAY" I screamed with all my desperation as I feel Tomoe grip my waist, forcing me to kneel towards my stomach. Screaming voices, one, two, three, four… more, more voices screaming at me… "GO AWAY"

They distance themselves, I'd lost it. _I'm going insane! Leave me alone… Tomoe, Mizuki… leave me… don't look at me. "DON'T LOOK". _

Crying in my lap my eyes redden, my body shaking with fear of myself… _I'm insane! _Hope was lost for the girl turned into a maniac. I couldn't stop screaming, crying for them all to leave me.

"Nanami" Tomoe's voice… "We will not leave you" His whispers were a true gentleness, a soothing bell. "Come back to us".

I look towards him, Mizuki, Onikiri, Koutetsu smiling at me; I look towards my hands as they tremble. _I… I will not lose to him… Not yet. _They… all look so relieved to hear silence… they are true friends… friends that will never leave me. _What if i… do go to him…? _I thought as I cried in Tomoe's chest.

**OMG! So sorry for not updating in AGES! I have writers block so this is why my stories so short! Hopefully it will go away soon so you guys can discover what is wrong with Nanami and what happened while she was asleep :3 and you ask who that voice is? Well I'd tell you but that would wreck the surprise. **

**Good-bye and goodnight! I hope you all can forgive me for this short story though! As always please review and favourite this story as this will help me write more of these! Also please give me some tips on how to write better! - Leelee out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Disclaimer) I do NOT OWN Kamisama Hajimemashita or their characters. Though I do own the two new pop stars, so do NOT USE them in your own stories.**

Chapter 4 – New Nanami

It had been a week since I left my room, a long week of suffering panic attacks and unwilling meetings with the unruly figure of the darkness. Tomoe and Mizuki never came into my room since I had commanded them to never come inside or see me, Tomoe was angry with decision and would sit down for a few minutes against my door and try to convince me to go to school or at least eat something.

_I can't let them inside… I've become a monster. _I start to cry once again and could hear Mizuki give a sympathetic sigh. They wouldn't talk knowing I'd then command them to stop, so they just sat there in silence as I sobbed. _I'm a monster… But aren't they monsters as well? _I thought as I looked towards my door. They hadn't known when Nanami had trapped herself in her room she did it because she was no longer a human… she had finally realised what the man had meant by 'I need a new host'.

Her eyes mismatched; one eye was purple and the other a glittering gold. The hair she once had known as brown was now a flaming dark red, with two small cat ears poking out. To top it all off she had a playful puffy tail. Her appearance wasn't the only detail about her that had changed; she had become aggressive, mysterious, and rude. These traits started to come to her slowly but are now starting to eat her up inside…

_I must control it! _My eyes squeezing tighter as my new instincts try to run from the cage of my room. _Control yourself, remember who you are!_ Loosening my mental grip of my mind I show my fangs the fangs of a wild cat. _I've got to tell them, they're my friends. _

_**Kitchen**_

Tomoe stares at me so does Mizuki as I walk in with my new form. I look up with the face of a monstrous cat. Tomoe leaps towards me, knife in hand he places it against my throat as I yelp in pain. Our eyes meet his eyes were full of worry and anger as he looks into my mismatched eyes. _I'm so sorry Tomoe. _I thought as I gripped his arm with force and twist his arm behind his back, he hisses at me as he's forced to kneel before his master.

"Nanami-chan…" I face him, my hand still gripping the shocked Tomoe at my new-found strength.

"Tomoe" I say and let go of his arm swift fully "Get _up" _He response with a growl as he obeys me. My face stern and emotionless I stare into his eyes before whispering "I'm that man's host" I hardened my voice "I'm no longer human, and you _cannot_ turn me back"

The room silenced as they back away from _me. _I smirked knowing I was right at their actions. _Thought so, I've changed I don't know why but I like this feeling. I feel strong. _I glance around the room with happiness at their reactions; they all had no words for what was happening to their dear Nanami.

"Tomoe" Mizuki looked at Tomoe with worry filling his heart and mind.

Tomoe turned towards me before responding to my change "Nanami, I will not accept you as my master and I refuse to let you control me".

**Mizuki's P.O.V**

"Nanami, I will not accept you as my master and I refuse to let you control me" Tomoe said with rage and left the room swiftly.

_Nanami, why did you lie to use. _I couldn't speak as Tomoe said those words and I couldn't move or speak.

"Mizuki" Nanami said now glaring at the ground of my feet her eyes filled with sadness and regret "You can go. I won't stop you" I looked up my mouth was wide open with surprise. _No Nanami. I'm here for you, no matter what. _She looked up with hope as I ran towards her for a hug and she immediately hugged back her tears falling down my shoulder. _I'll never leave her side. I won't fail her, I love her and I will not let her run from me. _

_**Next Day**_

**Nanami's P.O.V**

I woke up leaves tickling my arm and I rolled over and suddenly fell out of a tree! A tree! Landing with an unmistakable 'thud' I stood up rubbing my back with curiosity of how I got into a tree.

"Nanami-Chan!" Mizuki's voice called with a chirpy whistle "I see, you're finally awake" He said excitedly. He lifted me up and gave me a toothy grin. "I must say It was a shock to see you run into a tree then sleep last night!" He laughed then continued "But I guess that's just instinct for you to want to lie in a tree"

I gave a groan and looked behind Mizuki to see Tomoe staring at me. _What's that bustard doing here! I though he said he didn't want to go near me or whatever! _I moved besides Mizuki to glare directly at Tomoe. Anger started welling up inside me as he walked closer.

"And what are _you _doing here" I said not hiding my hatred.

"Nanami, I'm sorry" He looks directly towards me and continues on as he walks closer "I was shocked, but we both accept you, and I do want you around".

_How can I trust you, Tomoe? How? _I can't stand to face the jerk, so I ran and I don't know if I'll ever stop. _You can't just come back and say sorry, you idiot Tomoe!_

**Hi guys it's me again, this is a really short story (Again) but as I said before still suffering a bit from writers block. I do hope you like it but you guys probably find it annoying that I always leave it on a cliff hanger :3 Soz 'bout that! **

**Anyways please review, favourite and follow this story to find out what happens next! And like always Good-night and I'll see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Disclaimer) I do NOT own Kamisama Hajimemashita or their characters. **

**Sorry guys I've had school and a lot of homework lately. Please forgive me for not updating, and for making all my latest stories short (I had writers block), but I'm back now and I hope you enjoy this chapter of Difficult Situations.**

Chapter 5 – Rainy Day

_Tomoe, I don't love you anymore, I can't love somebody like you. _The streets were damp and cold as the rain fell harshly. It had rained for the last 24 hours and nobody had found me yet, so I just sat in a tunnel in a playground. I couldn't go outside in the rain, as you probably know cats aren't a huge fan of the rain…

"Why did I have to change" I couldn't stand the silence between myself and the wall I had set up with my emotions, they couldn't be kept obey. "I want to go back to normal, I want Tomoe and Mizuki here beside me" I sobbed at the past memory at us sitting at the table eating dinner… together.

"I'm still here" Who is that? "Nanami come to me"

_I must go to him. I must. _It was the only thoughts I could think about, I can't think who he is or why he wants me, I just must go to him. I must go, and never stop going until I'm there beside him.

"Nanami!" Tomoe… what…

_Go away Tomoe, do not interfere. _He's so close I can feel his gaze I can feel his warmth, but I mustn't. I must stay strong. "Tomoe stay" My words can bind him and he has to obey, whether he wants to or not. "Tomoe do not move" Facing him, tears starting streaming down my face, yet I was smiling. "Good-bye" stepping towards the voice I could hear Tomoe screaming at me but it was too late I was in the figures grasp and I vanished into the earth with him.

_**Tomoe's POV**_

_Nanami… _"NANAMI" Tomoe yelled in the sudden burst of rain and thunder, you could hear his whimper's , his cries for his master. _I had a job to protect you Nanami, and now you're… your gone. _Her smile was no longer there for him, her happiness no longer there to guide him. He was truly broken…

"Tomoe…" Mizuki's voice interrupted Tomoe's sobs but he didn't look towards him, he just clenched his fists in anger the temptation to punch him was almost unbearable, but the urge for Nanami was far greater. "Let's go home" Mizuki gently grabbed Tomoe and helped him on the carriage and they flew back to the shrine.

_**Mikage Shrine**_

_**Mizuki's POV**_

_She's truly gone. She disappeared just like… her. _Mizuki sat next to Tomoe who was already crying silently his arms covering his face in despair. _Why Nanami, why now._ Mizuki starting to sob with Tomoe, and curled up towards his chest. They comfort one another in their time of despair and loneliness.

"Why'd she have done it" Mizuki looked towards Tomoe who was now bravely looking out at the city below the shrine.

"Driven to insanity, and I help her along the way" He said his face suddenly becoming a rock of stone, emotionless.

"We will never see her again?" You could sense the sadness in his voice. "I will stay at the shrine and help it strive" Happiness now glowing off of his cheeks "I will not give up hope, I'll wait for Nanami and I'll wait for the shrine to regain its strength"

_**Tomoe's POV**_

_But what if Nanami never comes back? _Tomoe thought to himself.

"We will get through this" Tomoe said glancing towards Mizuki and patting his back "We will just have to wait"

**Again I'm so sorry for this short chapter but I wasn't sure how to continue it! I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! But if you see two of my other stories in the progress you will see why I had to let this chapter run short! **

**Please review, favourite/follow and like always, 'See you next time'. **


End file.
